


death becomes him

by lydiaforqueen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Implied Character Death, M/M, Non-Canonical Character Tendencies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:25:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiaforqueen/pseuds/lydiaforqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first fic I've ever written, so please bear with me! Lightly beta'd.<br/>Inspired by my most wonderful Teen Wolf partner in crime.</p>
    </blockquote>





	death becomes him

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever written, so please bear with me! Lightly beta'd.  
> Inspired by my most wonderful Teen Wolf partner in crime.

When the flame of Laura’s life was extinguished, Derek Hale lost all direction. He wandered the earth, howling his lament, never stopping to see the world spin around him. By the time he entered back into civilization his face was worn, his eyes dull and dispassionate; he was no longer the young man that had tried so hard for a fresh start after the loss of his family.

Death came to Derek one night, while he lay curled in the woods of his childhood, and offered him a deal. He saw potential in the man's loneliness. Derek accepted and passed into the other realm with the warmth of a summer breeze on his face.

Years after the transition, Derek was passing through those same woods when he heard the sound of sobs. He walked toward the noise and found a boy, still very young, with his head pressed into his knees and a picture at his side. He watched the boy mourn his fallen mother and pity filled his heart. Derek left the woods that afternoon but made a promise, _out of curiosity_ he told himself, to check up on the boy from time to time.

One day he noticed the boy was no longer a boy but a young man whose eyes were filled with the temptation Derek knew so well. The young man spoke, saying, “Why do you watch me? What do you hope to see?” Derek was taken aback. No one had ever seen him before, and if they had they certainly didn’t acknowledge him, too afraid that Death would claim them early. He turned and spoke again. “What do you want with me, Death? Has my time come, or do I have to spend the next fifty years wishing for the peace that that left when she did.” Derek felt the old pity stinging in his heart, remembering what it felt like to lose everything that kept him whole.

______

Death wrapped his arms around the boy, for he truly was a boy in all the ways of time, and placed a gentle kiss to his forehead, releasing him from the chains of grief.

______

Before Stiles’ spirit could drift into the ether, he turned to Death and asked, “May I come with you? I don’t want to be alone in my passing. My mother has gone to comfort my father and I will never find her here. Let me help you bring rest to those who we once were in life?” Derek smiled, for the first time in centuries, and took the boy’s hand in his. 

Finally, neither of them were alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I'm the queen of over used commas. Also changing up between Derek/Death/he became a little difficult to keep track of, so I apologize for any potential confusion.
> 
> Yes, the Stiles reveal is intentional. I seriously considered editing it out, however the more I re-read this the more I felt like the emotions wouldn't have been the same without it.


End file.
